Hiroshi
Hiroshi is a Subterra Contestir who belongs to SaberX. Information Aside from most Contestirs, Hiroshi prefers to take it slow and easy on the battle field. It takes a steady mind, and a strong body to achieve victory in battle. Hiroshi unleashes his fatal fury of boulders to distract his opponent, while he prepares a strategy. When it is thought out, he acts upon it. Carrying it out like a master strategist. His strategies can rival even Talon's on some levels. Personality Hiroshi is very generous, as he always offering his opponent the first chance to attack. Though he almost always follows through with a counter, he proves to be very generous, as well as smart. Wise, good-natured and sly, Hiroshi is dignified and has a calm personality. History 'Ability Cards' *'Diamond Shock': Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Hiroshi. If his opponent is not Subterra, he gains an extra 500 Gs, and nullifies their next ability, as well as their gate card. *'Combustive Fury': Switches Hiroshi's current G-Power with his opponent, if his opponent is Pyrus. *'Diamond Trigger': Nullifies the opponent's Ability Card. *'Stone Avalanche': Adds 300 Gs to Hiroshi. *'Tephra Barrier': Prevents the opponent from subtracting more than Hiroshi's base level for the rest of the brawl. *'Boulder Barrage': Transfers double Hiroshi's current G-Power from his opponent to Hiroshi and an ally Bakugan. *'Destroy Assault': Nullifies the opponent's abilities, and adds 600 Gs to Hiroshi. *'Center Method': Subtracts 700 Gs from the opponent, and prevents them from activating abilities until you have used three. If this ability is nullified, you can choose which effect you would like to remain intact, if at all. This ability is immune to reflection. *'Blind Fury': Allows an ally Bakugan unto the field, and makes Hiroshi immune to his opponent's abilities. As a side effect, while his ally Bakugan is on the field, he cannot activate abilities. *'Dodge Horn': Prevents the opponent's support pieces from entering battle. Those who are already in battle are removed from play, and have their current amout of Gs transfered to Hiroshi. *'Heavy Aura': The opponent's G-Power boosts are given to Hiroshi, and their abilities cannot be applified this round. *'Solid Shield': Prevents the opponent from countering any moves made by you, or an ally. *'Multi-assault': Prevents the opponent from gaining Gs, and you may summon an opponent's Bakugan to play. *'Gaia Elevation': Substitutes any ally Bakugan with another. *'Finishing Blow': Adds double the opponets current level of Gs to Hiroshi, and prevents the opponent from altering the effect of this ability. *'Smash and Boil': Subtracts any amount of G-Power from Hiroshi to do damage to his opponent. If this ability is countered, Hiroshi gains double the Gs he intended to subtract. Gate Cards *'Island Thunder': Subterra Bakugan lose the battle if their opponent is an Aquos Bakugan. If the opponent is not an Aquos Bakugan, Hiroshi gains his opponent's current G-Power. *'Sticks & Stones': If your Bakugan loses on this Gate Card, your opponent's Bakugan also loses. Trivia *The name Hiroshi means Generous in Japanese. Gallery Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Protagonists Category:Gundalians Category:SaberX Category:Minor Bakugan Characters